character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moge-ko (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Moge-ko is a humanoid Mogeko created by the other Mogekos. She is a complete sadist and psychopath, terrifying everyone in the castle, even her creators. Moge-ko may resemble a high school girl in appearance, but in mannerism, she resembles a disturbed psychopath. Like most Mogekos, she is deeply perverted and has a professed like for high school girls. Beyond that, there is little that connects her to the rest of her species. Most if not all Mogekos possess a deep terror for Moge-ko, even the creator of all Mogekos, King mogeko. Though she is a Mogeko, Moge-ko is unrestrained in her sadism that she expresses towards members of her own race. Prone to murdering other Mogekos using cleavers and other blades, she has earned herself a reputation for brutality. Aside from murdering she also likes to "toy" with anyone she dislikes - "toy" being in actuality torture. Once done with torturing those who have crossed her path, she is known to crucify them upon blood-red crosses until they die. Mentioned by Defect Mogeko, Moge-ko enjoys cutting people up and eating them, alluding to a possibility of cannibalism. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Moge-ko Origin: DSP Verse (Mogeko Castle and Mogeko Castle Gaiden) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Humanoid Mogeko, Ruler of the Fourth Floor of Mogeko Castle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (created a shield to protect herself from the attacks of a rocket launcher), Sealing (Sealed Mogekov Hashasky), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Holy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Upscaling from King mogeko), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Non-Corporeality (Mogekos exist in the form of imaginary beings), Memory Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Type 3, Mogekos contain within themselves a part of "the darkness of Mogeko Castle" and by unleashing it, they can cause the people to lose their memories and kill them ), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Inhabits the Mogeko Castle which can mess with Yonaka’s imaginations and trigger flashbacks on her) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal Level (King mogeko is scared of her which means she is his superior. Defect Mogeko states that there is almost no chance of beating her. Can easily kill mogekos) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to King mogeko) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiversal Level '(Superior to King mogeko) 'Stamina: Very High Range: At least Low Multiversal Level Standard Equipment: Several knives Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Stablished a dictatorship in the Mogeko Castle which has creatures on this level of intelligence) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Gallery Bio_Moge-ko.png|Moge-ko's bio Mogege.png|"Mogege... ♪" 107trailer.png 560.png|Halloween 1017.png|Moge-ko and Pancetta 37.png|Moge-ko being too cute 15.png Video Others Notable Victories: Syakesan (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea), Syakesan's profile (Both were at their strongest, Sal had the Sacred Sword and had summoned the Sea of Death) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg